A New Player
by Krissy7p
Summary: The gang is in deep trouble and they need a player to help them. Odd wants his new friend to be the new player. Will her personal fears keep her from helping her friends when they need her. COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

A New Player

I don't own Code Lyoko but Odd is still my favorite.

Tara Masi sat on the ledge of her window and stared outside. It was muggy because it had recently rained. She sighed as small drops of water fell from the roof. For the past two months Tara had lived alone in her house. She was supposed to go to a boarding school the next day. Tara still wasn't so sure if she could ever really belong in a boarding school. "The place is probably full of rich snobs." She remarked. Tara got up from the ledge and slumped over to her mirror. The face of a 13 yr. old girl with emerald eyes, tan skin, and long black hair stared back at her. The girl glanced at her clock. I read 7:00 pm. "I better get to bed so I can wake up on time." With that Tara slipped into her bed and was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, at the same boarding school Tara would soon be attending, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy were sitting in Jeremy's dorm room. Ulrich gave a yawn and stretched.

"Come on Jeremy!" Ulrich complained to Jeremy. "We've been studying for five hours!" Yumi stood up from one of the beds and picked up one of the textbooks off the floor.

"The Science of Historical Figures," She read from the book. "Like I'm ever going to need to know this stuff later on in my life."

"Aw, come on guys, this stuff is actually very interesting." Jeremy protested. "Your just tired Yumi, right Odd." Odd didn't answer though because he was already asleep, sprawl out over a chair.

"That is Odd for ya." Ulrich joked.

"Maybe we should take a hint from him and go to sleep." Yumi suggested.

"Okay okay, you guys win." Jeremy sighed. He sat up from his desk and showed his friends to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." The others said to one another. They went to their separate dorms and within 10 minutes everyone was asleep.

Tara stepped out of a cab that took her to the school. She looked around and was amazed that the school was so large. "Well let's get this over with." Tara sighed as she walked into the building.

"I can't believe my alarm didn't go off!" Odd exclaimed while he ran down a hallway at full speed. "Why couldn't school be in Lyoko, at least I can run faster there!" He grabbed some toast from the cafeteria and shoved it into his mouth. Odd ran down another hall and turned a corner only to run into Jim. The force of Jim caused Odd to drop his toast.

"Odd, why are you running in the halls!" Jim demanded. Odd wasn't paying any attention though.

"Aw man, my toast!" He whined. Jim then picked Odd up by the front of his shirt.

"Answer my question now!" Jim barked. Tara, who had been roaming the hallways spotted Jim harassing Odd and ran to his rescue.

"Hey, put him down!" She yelled. Jim looked at Tara and then he looked at Odd. Then back to Tara and Odd. Suddenly, Jim realized what he was doing and dropped Odd.

"I'll let this slide this time Odd," Jim said. "Now you two get to class now!" He gave Odd on last look before he left. Odd went over to Tara and gave her a big smile.

"Thanks, you really saved my neck there." He thanked. "The names Odd."

"Tara." She replied. The two shook hands and they smiled brightly. The two started to walk down the hall together. A few minutes later Odd remembered that he was late for class. Odd quickly turned around and started a dead beat run in the hallway. He stopped though and turned around. Odd gave Tara a big smile.

"Love to stay and chat but I've got more trouble to get into." He explained. "Bye!" Then Odd took off.

"Atleast there are some good things here." Tara said hopefully before taking off down the hall.

Odd ran as fast as he could to Mrs. Dojo's classroom. When he reached the class he sneaked in through the front door and crawled to his seat next to Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Where were you?" Ulrich asked.

"What took you so long?" Jeremy added.

"Sorry, but I got a little side tracked." Odd explained.

"You're late to class again Odd." Mrs. Dojo scolded. "You know what that means."

"Detention." Odd groaned.

What do you think? It is a little boring in the beginning but it gets better. At least that's what my shadow told me. I'll write more and you must review. Give me good ideas and stuff. Peaces to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	2. A new friend

Thanks for the review I loved them. Now on with the show. I mean fan fiction.

Yumi sat at her desk in the middle of math class. It was another boring lecture on algebraic equations. Yumi was about to fall asleep on her desk when the principal stepped in.

"Students, it is my pleasure to introduce your new classmate, Tara Masi." He announced. Tara unsurely entered the room. To Tara it was a miracle that she even found the principal's office so he could take her to class. She gazed out at the class. Plenty of rich kids she thought. The only person that stood out was a girl that was dressed in all black. Probably gothic, Tara thought. "Tara, you can take a seat right there." The principal said as he pointed to the desk next to Yumi's. Tara nodded politely and sat in the desk. To her misfortune there was gum in her seat. She could hear a group of girls laughing at her as soon as she sat down. One of them was Sissy. Sissy leaned forward towards Tara and gave her a sinister grin.

"Welcome to our little fun house, fresh meat." She whispered. Yumi felt bad for Tara. It's only her first day and she already is getting messed with, Yumi thought disgustingly. She turned towards Sissy with a glare on her face.

"You know what, Sissy?" Yumi whispered through grinding teeth. "Why don't you turn your prissy self around before you infect the poor girl with your personality disease?" Sissy glared at Yumi and this puzzled Tara just a bit. What is going on between those two, she pondered. Finally, Sissy turned around and pretended to watch the teacher continue the lesson, but she still kept her eyes on Yumi. Class ended and as everyone left, Tara was trying to catch up to Yumi. She finally caught her at the end of the hall.

"Hey!" She called to Yumi. Yumi turned around and recognized Tara so she stopped. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It was nothing, I just wanted Sissy to back off that's all." Yumi replied modestly. "I'm Yumi, your Tara, right."

Tara nodded politely. "Hey, you want to sit with my friends and me at lunch?" Tara was absolutely delighted to meet two people who were so nice to her. After what she had been through the last two months, Tara needed to have someone to treat her kindly.

"That sounds fine to me." Tara replied. So the two took off down the hall.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy came out of their last class before lunch and went to Ulrich and Odd's dorm room.

"So, tell us again why you were late again?" Ulrich asked Odd with a smirk on his face. Ulrich always enjoyed hearing Odd's excuses, they were always so creative. Odd sighed irritated.

"My alarm clock didn't go off and I woke up only having 10 minutes before class started." Odd explained. "While I was running through the halls I ran into Jim and he started to hassle me."

"That's when a girl that you never seen before came and saved you from Jim." Jeremy added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we walked down the hall and when I remembered about class I left." Odd finished. Ulrich and Jeremy passed glances of disbelief. "I'm telling you, I didn't make this up!" Odd was so worked up that he didn't notice the dorm room door. He slammed into it, causing Ulrich and Jeremy to burst out laughing. Odd got up and tried to regain his composure. The three went into the room and Ulrich and Odd threw their backpacks inside. They exited the room and made their way to the lunch room. Along the way Ulrich and Jeremy held back snickers because Odd had a huge red mark on his face where he had hit the door.

Tara and Yumi had become very good friends over the short walk to the cafeteria. Tara had told Yumi everything about herself, well, almost everything. There were still some things that Tara couldn't tell to her new friend. The two sat down at a table and waited for Yumi's friends. Minutes later, Tara saw Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy come into the room. Tara spotted Odd and blushed a little. Since this morning all she could think about was Odd. Soon, Tara had developed a crush on Odd. When the three came towards her, her heart almost skipped a beat. Then, they sat down right in front of Tara and Yumi. "Tara, these are my friends Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy." Yumi introduced.

"We've already met." Odd said. Tara tried so hard not to blush. "Come on let's get lunch before there is nothing left." The five went and got their lunch trays. After a couple of minutes, they had all almost finished their lunches. Just then, Sissy and her friends came in and approached Odd.

"Odd, what is wrong with your head?" She asked snobbishly. "Did you get that red mark from doing something like thinking too hard?" She gave a snobbish laugh. Tara felt anger rise from inside her. She just couldn't sit there while the witch made fun of the first guy that she felt for since that day. Without thinking, she grabbed her carton of milk and threw it at Sissy. It spilled milk all over Sissy's face. Everyone started to laugh uncontrollable at Sissy. "Ah, my beautiful face!" Sissy cried before she ran out of the cafeteria. One of the teachers assigned Tara detention and after her last class, she reported to the detention room. To her surprise, she saw Odd in the room.

"Hey there, you saved my neck again." Odd said when Tara sat at a desk next to him. "You are a nice addition to my friends' collection." Tara didn't feel too good at Odd only calling her a friend, but she would just have to start her way up from there. "Tara isn't a name that suits you much."

"You can give me a nickname if you want." Tara encouraged Odd eagerly.

"How about, dragonfly?" Odd suggested.

"That name sounds perfect." Tara replied. She now had a group of friends and a crush. Hopefully, this will stay for good this time, Tara thought. Maybe this time.

How do you like. Tara likes Odd, but how does Odd feel about Tara. Also, what happened to Tara two months ago and when will we get to see Lyoko? Who knows? Until next time, Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	3. The plan

OMG! I can't believe the good reviews I'm getting. Sweet. Without further ado, we begin our chapter.

Jeremy gazed at the computer at the factory. It had been about a week since the gang had made friends with Tara. Earlier that day Aelita had contacted Jeremy and told him that she had to tell him something. He got the gang together and they all stood around the super computer.

"So, what is all the fuse about?" Ulrich asked Jeremy and Aelita. Aelita appeared on the computer screen. She had a worried look on her face.

"I have detected some movement from Xana." She explained. "I think that he is trying to plan something very powerful."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Odd asked.

"We need to get a stronger offense against Xana if he decides to launch an attack." Jeremy said sternly.

"How do we do that?" Yumi questioned.

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted.

"Well, how powerful is Xana getting?" Ulrich asked.

"He is tripling his power as we speak," Aelita informed. "Soon he will be more powerful than any one of us." While everyone started to come up with plans, Odd stood in a corner, thinking really hard on something. This has almost never happened.

"I've got a plan." He finally said. "What if we find a new player to help us?"

"That's crazy!" Jeremy protested. "We can't find a new player."

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

"Because, Lyoko only has four characters, if we send someone new to the system then who knows what they would turn out to be in Lyoko." Jeremy explained. "Besides, who could we recruit?"

"It has to be someone who we can trust." Ulrich said.

"How about Tara?" Yumi suggested. "She seems trust worthy."

"Yeah, let's ask her." Odd agreed. "She gave me her cell phone number last week; we could call her over here tomorrow."

"We could try the idea Jeremy." Aelita said. Jeremy sighed.

"I guess we could try it." He replied. "Call her over here for tomorrow." Odd nodded and reached for his cell phone.

Tara sat on her bed and grabbed her diary. For the past week Tara had tried all she could to be near Odd. She sat next to him at lunch, she changed almost all her classes to his, and she even gave him her cell phone number so he could call her if he ever wanted to go out on a date. Now all she could think about was Odd. It was about 8:00 p.m. and Tara was just about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, her cell phone started to ring. Tara grabbed her cell phone and answered it. "Hello." Tara said.

"Hey there dragonfly." Odd's voice said cheerfully through the phone. Tara's heart beated faster and faster. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Tara asked hopefully.

"I wanted to take you somewhere very special." Odd said. "Can you meet me in the woods after school?"

"Sure." Tara answered.

"Could you make sure that you come alone, it will be our little secret, okay." He said sweetly.

"Okay." Tara replied.

"Great, can't wait to see you there, bye." Odd finished before he hung up. Tara turned off her phone and near screamed with joy. She jumped into her bed and jotted down the entire conversation in her diary. Finally she would go on a date with Odd. Maybe he did have feelings for her after all. Before she went to sleep, Tara made sure that nothing would happen that would ruin the feelings she had for Odd. If only she knew that she was terrible wrong. When it came to the date and when it came to protecting she and Odd.

Poor Tara if only she knew. Hey I've got a challenge for you, my faithful readers. See if you can guess what happened to Tara two months ago. Who ever gets it right will be mentioned in the chapter that reveals the truth. Also, ask questions if you want. Some might not be answered though due to keeping a secret. Until next time, peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	4. The disappointment

Hey, why the heck is no one other than the writer with the numbers (sorry, I have a bad time with remembering screen names) reviewing? Oh well. Nice guess though about Tara. Though you're a little bit off. Keep trying.

Tara approached the wood line near the school at around 5:15. She looked around and made sure that no one followed her. Tara still didn't understand why Odd didn't want anyone knowing about their date, but she still kept her mouth shut. She waited at the woods for what seemed like forever. Tara was just about to give up and leave when she heard a rustling from the bushes. Suddenly, Odd came out of the woods.

"Hey there, dragonfly, sorry I'm late." Odd apologized. Then Odd motioned for Tara to come to him. Tara gladly agreed. Odd then took her hand and lead her deeper into the woods. Then, Odd bent down and removed a lid from the vent to the sewers. When he motioned for Tara to climb in, Tara became a little confused. She still remained silent. The two came across a skateboard. Odd got on it. "Climb on." He told her cheerfully. Tara got on the board behind Odd and as soon as they took off, she wrapped her arms around Odd's waist so she wouldn't fall off. This still made her blush. They finally reached the end of the sewer line and climbed their way up to the factory. When they reached the ropes though, Tara stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"I'm kind of afraid of heights." Tara admitted quietly.

"Well, don't worry, as long as I'm here nothing can happen to you." Odd assured. This gave Tara the courage she needed to climb hold of the rope and to swing down. Finally, they got in to the elevator. As they went down, Tara began to question Odd.

"What kind of date is this Odd?" Tara blurted out frustrated. This shocked Odd completely.

"A Date!" Odd exclaimed. "We're not on a date Tara."

"We're not?" Tara said with a whimper.

"No, my friends and I need your help with something." Odd explained. Tara, though she was disappointed, she was grateful that Odd needed her help. They finally reached the computer room and they stepped out of the elevator. Tara was surprised to see the largest computer that she had ever seen. It looked almost as good as her old computer. Then, suddenly Tara saw something that took her breath away. She saw on the computer screen, the girl with pink hair that she had seen before, on that day. Only one word came from her lips.

"Lyoko."

"Tara, you came." Yumi said. "We need to show you a world called Lyoko, we want you to be one of the new players of it." At these words Tara screamed and ran from the group and in to the elevator. The past that she had tried so desperately to escape had caught up with her again.

Don't you just love a cliff hanger? Well, at least think this is a cliff hanger. What is wrong with Tara and will the gang have a new player after all? Keep guessing, keep reviewing, and keep asking questioning. Until nest time. Peaces to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	5. The truth is revealed

Nice guess. Your half right and half wrong. Any who, you get the mentioning I guess. The winner is: sorry but I forgot you screen name, so it is the brilliant writer who reviews my story the most. On with the show.

Odd gazed stupidly at Tara as she ran into the elevator. He looked at the gang and then he started to run after Tara. Tara had made it to the ropes and then she knew that she was stuck. "Why did I decide not to take gym class?" She asked herself.

"I don't know, why you don't tell me." Odd asked. Tara was startled by Odd's appearance. At the moment, Tara was almost scared of Odd. She made a motion to run, but Odd stepped in front of her way. "Don't make me tackle you." Tara laughed at this, but none the less she still wanted to run, run away from what had happened.

Two months ago, Tara lived at home with her family. She was happy and one thing she did love was her computer. Tara loved to go through programs and things like that. Then one day, Tara found an icon on her computer. It was the icon of Xana. Tara, of course, didn't know that it belonged to Xana. She clicked on it and a pop up, well, popped up. It instructed Tara to put headphones on and that she plugged them in to the computer. Tara did what she was instructed and placed her headphones over her ears and plugged them in to the computer; something Tara would regret doing for a long time. As soon as she plugged the headphones in Tara heard a piercing screech. Images flashed before her eyes. Images of Aelita, Lyoko, herself being hooked up to a computer system, and finally she saw the icon of Xana. The booming voice of Xana spoke to her. "I will have you." The voice said. "I will follow you where ever you go, I will destroy your life until the power you have is mine! Goodbye Tara." Then Xana sent a shock to Tara. After this, all Tara could see when she closed her eyes were the images that Xana had implanted in her mind. Soon, Tara didn't sleep because her dreams were full of the images. Her parents sent her to a mental institution. There everyone said that Tara was crazy, but Tara knew that what she had seen was real. When Tara came back home, her parents had left a note saying that she would have been a burden because of her condition. So she would be sent to a boarding school and they would stay in a hotel until she left.

Odd gave Tara a strange look. Tara had been gazing out in to space while she remembered her terrible experience.

"Are you okay dragonfly?" Odd asked in a worried tone. Tara shook the memories out of her head and stared at Odd with tears in her eyes. She then ran to him and embraced him. Tara didn't care if it looked embarrassing or if Odd didn't love her, she needed be hugged. Odd, although startled, accepted the hug and patted Tara on the back. "Hey, no friend of mine will be seen crying while I'm here."

"I can't be a player of that game." Tara sobbed. "I'll die in there, I know it!" At this Odd grabbed Tara's face and brought it close to his. He stared at her with gazing eyes. Tara could tell that the stare was not of romance but of anger.

"Look at me when I tell you this." He ordered sternly. "My friends and I will protect you; I promise on my life that nothing will happen to you in there."

"I've met Xana before; he said he would take me." Tara explained. "He wants a power that I supposedly have."

"I don't care what Xana told you, he can't have and he won't have." Odd spat. Tara had never seen Odd act so serious. It almost scared her. "You are my friend and if Xana even tries to take you I'll kill him myself." Odd remained silent. "I'll be your guardian if you will be our new player." Tara thought over the words in her head. Odd promised that he would protect her and she was sure that Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy would protect her. She still didn't trust the girl with the pink hair. Also, Xana's words blurred endlessly in her mind. She thought for a long time and Tara almost had no words to say. Then she made a decision. She looked at Odd and opened her mouth. Tara didn't get to answer though, because at that moment a bolt of lightning struck through the ceiling and aimed for Tara. Odd shoved Tara out of the way and Tara saw the bolt strike Odd on the leg. Odd yelped in pain as the two landed on the ground. Odd got up though, and he grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her towards the elevator.

"What is happening." Tara cried over the sound of another lightning bolt that had hit the factory.

"We need to get to the factory now!" Odd cried back as he dodged another lightning bolt. "I think Xana has launching his most powerful attack."

What a serious moment. It really does surprise me how serious I can really be. Thanks to those who love me and review me. Until next time, peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	6. The info

Wow, thanks all of you. I never get any good reviews for my stories. I love you all. Not in a romantic way ofcourse. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tara and Odd reached the elevator and stepped inside. Odd leaned against the wall with an expression of pain on his face. Tara looked at Odd's leg. The bolt of lightning had burned his skin. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. To her surprise, Odd smiled.

"I've been through worse." He replied cheerfully.

"Probably in Lyoko I bet." Tara said coldly.

"Hey, Lyoko isn't such a bad place." Odd explained. "You just need to know how to work in there." The elevator doors opened and the two ran towards the rest of the gang.

"Odd, Xana has activated a tower!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"We already know." Odd said. "There are huge bolts of lightning coming down all over the place."

"That isn't any ordinary lightning, it's cyber lightning." Aelita said. "Cyber lightning is actually a digital eraser. It will erase anything that it touches and downloads it directly to Xana."

"What does that mean?" Ulrich asked.

"It means that this isn't just an attack, Xana is trying to gain

power for something big." At these word, Tara felt a cold chill go

upside her back. There was a silence in the room. It was broken by

Odd, who collapsed on to the floor. Yumi rushed towards Odd and

saw his leg. Now, it looked like the leg was being eaten away.

"What happened to him?" She asked Tara.

"He was hit by that lightning." Tara informed her.

"The lightning will eat away at him until he is gone." Aelita said in shock.

"Then we'll have to go into Lyoko and deactivate the tower fast." Ulrich announced. He then turned to Odd. "You are staying here."

"Why do I have to miss all the fun?" Odd whined. Then he yelped in pain and clutched his leg. "I think I've found my answer." Yumi and Ulrich turned to head for the transportation pods(I forgot what they're called so if someone knows then please tell me in the review.) until Tara suddenly stood up.

"I'm going with you." She said bravely.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked in a worried tone. Tara could tell that she knew what had happened between Tara and Xana. Tara nodded and stepped up to Ulrich and Yumi. The three then started to walk towards the elevator.

After a short ride down, the three stepped out of the elevator

and walked towards the pods. Tara gazed at them strangely.

"Just step into the pods and Jeremy will do the rest." Yumi

informed her before she stepped into a pod herself. Tara had tought

of what she was about to do and sure she had doubts, plenty of

them. Tara knew that she had to do this though. She stepped into

the pod. The doors closed suddenly and that scared her a bit. She

had to do this though. She had to do it for Odd.

Jeremy clicked a code on to the keyboard and the characters

of Ulrich and Yumi came up. Suddenly, another card popped up.

"Wow!" Jeremy exclaimed. Odd looked up at Jeremy. "A

new player card has been entered to Lyoko for Tara."

"I bet you Xana had programmed it in." Odd said from the

floor. "He wants to make sure that a secret power that Tara has

is at it's full potiental in Lyoko."

"Secret power?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. Then he turned

his gazed back to his computer so he could send Yumi, Ulrich,

and Tara into Lyoko. "I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

Sorry if it is short and pretty uneventful. Thanks for the new reviews and I have a

Challenge for you, yet again. Figure out my age and guess what Tara's Lyoko

Character will look like. Until next time, peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and

Pay the hobos.


	7. Lyoko

Sup ya'll, sorry that it took so long for me to write the next chapter. Just had graduation and lot of other things have been happening since then. Don't worry though; I'll be here during the summer to finish this glorious story. Also to write the sequel. I must inform you that in June I'll have to baby-sit my two cousins so it might take me a while to update during that period of time. Thanks for waiting. Now that that's over with, on with the show.

Tara felt a strange sensation go throughout her body. It seemed like her soul was being lifted from her body. Then Tar felt something else. She felt her physical, or what was left of, body being morphed. The feeling passed over her eyes and then the feeling stopped. Tara opened her eyes and she saw the ground. She screamed as she fell towards the ground. To her surprise she landed on her feet. Seconds later, Ulrich and Yumi appeared near her. Ulrich was dressed different, and so was Yumi. They both looked like animated characters from a video game. Tara then looked at her hand. It was just like the others. She looked at herself too. Tara was in a dress that was black with yellow strips of lightning in it. Her hair was in a spiky pony tail and she was wearing long black gloves and boots. Finally, behind her back was a staff that had a blade at the end. Yumi looked at Ulrich and then she looked at Tara.

"Looks like you have your own character Tara." Ulrich said. Then he approached her and waved out a hand to their surroundings. They were in forest region; Tara knew this from what Xana had already shown her. "Tara, welcome to Lyoko."

Jeremy clicked on Tara's new character card and looked at her stats. Seconds later he gasped at what he read. Odd looked up.

"What is it this time Einstein?" Odd asked between a gasp of pain from his leg. Odd looked at his wound. It had definitely gotten bigger in the passing minutes. Jeremy went back to scanning for any monsters.

"Tara's character has a huge amount of electricity stored in her." He explained as he gazed at the screen. "If Xana catches her then he will have enough power to launch his greatest attack ever."

Back in Lyoko, Tara looked around the forest area. Lyoko didn't look as scary as she thought it would be. Maybe Odd was right, maybe nothing would happen to her here. Then she saw Aelita running towards them. Tara still didn't trust her. Suddenly she heard Jeremy's voice. "I've found the tower guys." He announced. "It's only a few yards away, but you better go now before any monsters show up." Tara wanted to know what those monsters were but in a way she already knew. The gang started to move towards the direct of the tower that would stop the cyber lightning. No sooner had they started moving, Jeremy's voice sounded and he sounded alarmed. "Move now, there are hornets coming and a new monster also." Tara looked behind her and saw five hornets heading there way. She also saw a monster that was a black circle with Xana symbol on it and with long tentacles like wires coming out of it. The hornet attacked first. One headed for Tara, while the rest went for Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita. Tara was scared out of her mind. How I am going to fight off this thing, she thought. The hornet shot a laser at her and she quickly jumped out of the way. Then Tara remembered that she had the staff with her. She pulled it out from behind her and she pointed the blade at the monster. To Tara's surprise a shot of lightning came out of the blade and had hit the hornet on the symbol and destroyed it. At this, she was over joyed until a wire from the new monster managed to touch Tara's ankle. Tara screamed in pain and she also felt as if her energy were being drained out of her.

Odd heard Tara's scream and looked up at Jeremy. "What is happening?" He ordered.

"The new monster is seeking out characters with the most electric energy for Xana." Jeremy said. "It will only take one player directly to Xana and it seems to have Tara." Odd stood up from the floor uneasily. He slowly made his way to the elevator. Jeremy noticed Odd and turned to him. "Where are you going?"

"To the scanners, I'm going to help." Odd replied. "Get me set up for materialization."

"No way, do you have any idea what is happening to your leg?" Jeremy exclaimed. "I can't let you go to Lyoko, so you just sit down right now." Odd just stared at Jeremy with pleading eyes. "Fine." Jeremy turned back to the computer and started to select Odd character. Odd was already in the elevator at that time. He got out and stepped into the scanner. Hopefully the pain in my leg will be gone in Lyoko, Odd hoped. He braced himself for a fight because this time he wasn't just going to fight for his town, he would fight for Tara. Odd wouldn't let another dragonfly down this time. Odd was going to keep his promise, this time.

Yet again, I am deliciously evil. Now please review and ask some stupid questions already, not to sound pushy or anything like that. What did Odd mean by saying another dragonfly, will Odd save Tara, what will Odd stoop to to protect her, why is he doing this, will the gang be able to deactivate the tower if there even is a tower to deactivate(spoiler, spoiler), and when will I stop yapping and start updating? Who knows, except for me? Those questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	8. Goodbye Odd

Get ready for the saddest chapter in the entire fan fiction. If you remember the spoiler in the last chapter, it will play a part in either this chapter or in the next chapter. Have a great time reading. Now on with the show.

Ulrich and Aelita had left Yumi and Tara to deal with the hornets and the new monsters. The two made their way to finding the tower.

"Do you think it was wise to leave Yumi and Tara to fight alone?" Aelita asked in concern.

"I'm sure Yumi will do fine and Tara will try her best." Ulrich replied. "All we need to do is find the tower." The two kept running in the direction Jeremy had told them to go. Finally, they could see the tower. The strange thing was that it didn't look like it was activated. Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey, didn't Jeremy say that this tower was activated?"

"Yes, but it hasn't been touched at all." Aelita answered. She then tried to contact Jeremy. "Jeremy, the tower you sent us to isn't activated. I don't think there is even an activated tower at all."

"Your right, Xana must have made it look like a tower was activated." Jeremy responded. "The cyber lightning is being controlled by Xana and it was just a trick to get us to go into Lyoko."

"Why would Xana do that though?" Ulrich pondered. "He must want something from us but what?"

"He wants Tara!" Aelita exclaimed. Aelita grabbed Ulrich's hand and they started to race back to Yumi and Tara who weren't doing so well.

Tara had fallen because the new monster had drained her of some energy. Yumi would have helped her but she was already battling one of the hornets. Yumi was able to destroy the monster but as soon as she tried to help Tara, another hornet had shown up and hit her three times. Sending her back to the real world. Tara laid on the ground in fear. The monster drew closer with its tentacles ready to wrap around her. Odd hadn't kept his promise, she thought. Tara feared that the things that Xana had told her were going to come true. That is, until she spotted Ulrich and Aelita approaching her.

"Aelita, go to the unactivated tower for protection." Jeremy instructed Aelita and she turned and ran off. Ulrich took out his sword and tried to hit the monster on the icon but there seemed to be a force field around the icon. Ulrich then tried to chop off the tentacles but to no avail. He was so concerned about getting Tara out, he didn't notice the last hornet come and before Ulrich could realize it, he had already been blasted back home. This left Tara all alone. Suddenly, one of the tentacles charged up with stunning power and made a move to grab Tara. Tara closed her eyes and screamed for Odd's help. Odd suddenly jumped in front of the tentacle and was caught by it. Odd yelled in pain but he opened his eyes with determination and held out his arm to Tara. Tara tried to grab his arm to pull him out but Odd, instead of trying to grab her, shot three laser arrows at Tara. The arrows hit Tara and she felt herself being transported back to the scanners.

Tara stepped out of the scanner, gasping for breathe. She got into the elevator as fast as she could. When she got to the computer room she rushed towards Jeremy and the computer.

"Odd what are you doing?" Ulrich asked in and angry voice. "Now is not the time to be stupid."

"This monster only needs one of us to take to Xana, so I'm letting it take me." Odd replied slowly while he gasped for air. "Will you guys make sure nothing happens to Tara, I made a promise to her and I can't exactly keep it right now?"

"Don't say things like that Odd, we're going to get you out." Yumi said in a quivering voice. Tara could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this." Tara finally shouted. She too had tears in her eyes.

"I'll make sure to hold Xana off for as long as I can." Odd said. "Don't worry Tara; I'll try to contact you soon." The sound of Odd's voice started to fade away. "You look so much like Tracy." The four heard a short gasp of air before Odd said his last words. "Goodbye dragonfly." Then Odd's voice disappeared, along with the monster and Odd himself.

"Odd, Odd, what happened to him?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"The monster took Odd directly to Xana's base." Jeremy explained. "I can't track them so I don't know where they are."

"So Odd is -," Ulrich began to say.

"Gone." Jeremy said for him. Tara couldn't help but burst out crying. Yumi held her as she sobbed on to Yumi's shoulder. Odd had protected Tara just as he promised, but at a terrible cost.

Isn't that just a tear jerker? Only one more chapter before the story ends. Then I can make my sequel. If you love this fan fic then you'll love the next one. Until next time; peace to the Middle east, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	9. Tracy

This is the last chapter in my epic story. Don't worry though, there will be a sequel. I hope you enjoy the last installment of "A New Player". Now, on with the show.

Tara slumped on her bed in her dorm room. Yumi had helped her make it back to the school before she went back to her house. The moments of that night replayed over and over in her mind.

Tara and the gang were in the factory. Odd had just been taken by Xana. Yumi and Tara were weeping in to each others arms. Tara looked at Ulrich and Jeremy, Jeremy had a distraught look on his face. Ulrich looked a little surprised and then finally, he spoke. "Dragonfly, that is what he has been calling you."

"Yes." Tara answered with a whimper. Then, Tara remembered something, the person who Odd said that she looked like. Tracy, that was the name, Tara thought. Who was she and what did she have to do with her? After an hour, the gang was exhausted but they still didn't want to leave.

"We should leave," Jeremy suggested quietly. "The school will send the police to look for us soon if we don't get back." Everyone agreed with Jeremy and, with some reluctantcy, left the factory. To their surprise, the lightning that had taken place earlier, had disappeared. Some buildings were a little damaged but everything seemed okay. To everyone, the damage symbolized how easily they all were fooled by Xana. Now Tara was on her bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering if she could have done anything that could have saved Odd.

It was 3:00 a.m. and Tara had almost cried herself to sleep, until she heard a knock at her door. She slumped up to the door and opened it. Ulrich was on the other side with Odd's school back pack in his hand. "What do you want?" Tara asked with a little more emotion than what she wanted. Ulrich didn't answer but walked in to her room.

"Do you know who Tracy is?" He asked in a commanding voice. Tara shaked her head in response. Ulrich opened a zipper from one of the pockets of the back pack. He took out a picture that was old and worn out. He handed the picture to Tara and motioned for her to look at it. Tara's eyes glanced at the picture and she almost lost her breath. It was a picture of Odd with one arm over another girl's shoulder. The girl looked just like Tara. Except that she had blonde hair with black hye lights.

"Who is this?" Tara asked in a hushed voice.

"That is Tracy." Ulrich replied. "She was Odd's little sister."

"What do you mean she was Odd's little sister?" She questioned.

"Odd made a promise to Tracy that he would always protect her." Ulrich explained. "Then, one day, while Odd was at school Tracy was going to a friends house but was run over by a car before she even got to the next street." Tara was shocked and almost breathless. "Odd never forgave himself after that day and I geuss your like Odd's replacement sister."

"What makes you think that?" Tara asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Odd always called Tracy dragonfly and he told me, after her death, that he would never call anyone that again unless the person was as kind as his sister." Ulrich replied. It was like a punch was thrown at Tara's face. Odd did have feelings for her, it was just the feelings for someone who he thought was just as good as his sister. Tara's legs went weak and she quickly sat down on her bed. Ulrich handed Tara the picture before he left the room. Tara sobbed in her pillow and she just wanted this to all be a dream.

Hours later, Tara had almost fallen asleep. She closed her eyes until she heard her cell phone ring. Tara picked up the phone and answered it. As soon as she answered, a static noise came from the phone. She was about to turn it off but a sound made her frezze. The voice was electronic sounding and very quiet. So quiet that Tara had to put her ear right up against the phone to hear it properly.

"Don't give up dragonfly." The voice said in a whisper. The voice repeated the message over and over until the call was interrupted by a loud screech. Then the call ended. Tara was scared out of her mind but at the same time she was happy and overjoyed. Odd had given her a message of incouragement. That was when Tara knew what she had to do.

"Don't worry Odd, I'll train in Lyoko and become strong enough to face Xana." She said to herself. "I'll find you Odd, I promise it."

The End, For Now.

Now everything came together. Sure it was a hopelessly sad ending, but in the sequel it will get better. Make sure to review even if the story is over. I want to hear suggestions for the new fan fiction and some questions if they need to be answered. Also, here is a little preview of the sequel "Finding Odd", enjoy.

"Jeremy, where does this electric portal go to?" Tara asked Jeremy. Tara had a feeling that they should go in to it.

"I don't know, I can't get a reading from it." Jeremy replied. "It could be one of those circuit clones that Aelita was talking about." Everyone turned their gaze to Aelita who had a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, I can't get a read from it either, but I agree with Jeremy that it is a circuit clone." Aelita agreed.

"Lets go in it." Tara suggested. "We might be able to find some kind of map to the net base."

"Are you crazy, there could be tons of monsters in there!" Ulrich exclaimed. "We could be walking right in to a trap."

"Well we aren't getting anywhere by just going through here." Yumi reasoned. "We should at least try it Ulrich."

"Fine, have it your way." Ulrich snapped. Ulrich then approached the portal and stepped inside. Yumi then went to the portal and waved to Tara.

"See you on the other side, I hope." She said before she went in the portal herself. Just as Aelita was about to step in, the voice of Jeremy echoed to them.

"Aelita, be careful." Aelita nodded and she then stepped in.

"Don't worry Jeremy, we will make sure that your girlfriend doesn't get hurt." Tara replied sarcastically.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Jeremy shouted. Tara shaked her head as she too entered the electric portal.

Suddenly, Tara was swept with a sensation of cold. Tara opened her eyes and discovered that she was underwater. Tara was shocked but she kept her cool and she began to swim up towards a surface, if there was one. Minutes past and Tara was amazed that she was still holding her breathe this long. Finally, she saw a break in the water and she bursted up towards the air. Tara reached out and tried to grab on to something solid. Suddenly, a hand reached out back to her and grabbed her hand. Tara still had water in her eyes so she couldn't exactly see who was pulling her up but she supposed that it was one of the gang. The hand pulled her up on to a block of ice, where Tara had a chance to catch her breath.

"Thanks Aelita, Yumi, or Ulrich." Tara thanked. Then she heard Ulrich say something from somewhere far off.

"Um, Tara," He began. "That wasn't any of us." Tara's eyes cleared up from the water to see a dark figure standing over her. Maybe this place was a trap after all.

What do you think? Isn't it great? Hope you had fun reading my work and I hope you will read the sequel and enjoy that too. Until next time; peace to the Middle east, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


End file.
